


I’M A MODEL YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuento corto de humor inspirado por las fotos de modelo de Jensen y por Demon Dean cantando karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’M A MODEL YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

I’M A MODEL YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

 

Jared Padalecki era un quejica. Desde bien jovencito lo habían calificado como tal. En la escuela primaria, los profesores se daban de cabezazos en la pared por sus constantes quejas. En el instituto, tenía pocos amigos porqué pocos alumnos lo soportaban. Pero a pesar de eso había progresado en la vida. Tanto, que a sus 32 años era el ayudante de la conservadora del departamento de pintura y escultura del MOMA de Nueva York. 

Samantha Smith estaba sentada en su despacho escuchando las interminables quejas de su joven ayudante. Aunque no estaba exento de razón.  
\- ¿Publicidad? ¿Qué publicidad? El museo no la necesita. Sólo los muy tarugos no conocen el MOMA.  
La conservadora asentía con la cabeza. Desde que había llegado el mail de parte de dirección dándoles la noticia que una conocida y prestigiosa revista de moda había decidido organizar una sesión fotográfica con un conocido y prestigioso modelo en los pasillos y salas del departamento de pintura y escultura, Jared no había dejado de quejarse. Samantha tampoco se sentía cómoda con el evento, pero dirección mandaba y el arte era el arte no importaba en qué forma.  
\- Tampoco va a ser peor que el rodaje del videoclip de Fifty Cent. Eso sí fue una pesadilla. – le contestó.  
\- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Jensen Ackles ES una pesadilla.  
La mujer lo miró con curiosidad.  
\- No te tenía por un cotilla, Jared. He leído que es un poco arrogante y engreído. No es de extrañar siendo tan guapo, perfecto y dedicándose a lo que se dedica.  
Jared se sonrojó levemente, pensar en lo guapo que era Jensen Ackles producía ese efecto en él. Pero apartó de su mente cualquier pensamiento libidinoso, era un hombre culto, profundo, un intelectual, la superficialidad de la moda no iba con él.  
\- Fuimos juntos al instituto, por eso sé de lo qué hablo.  
La casi siempre estoica conservadora del MOMA abrió los ojos como platos, agarró el escritorio como si éste fuera a echarse a correr y exclamó:  
\- ¡¡¿Qué?¡¡ ¡Nunca me habías contado eso.  
\- Nunca me lo preguntaste.  
\- Pero esas cosas se dicen. Cuando uno conoce a un famoso lo grita a los cuatro vientos.  
Jared quería cambiar de tema pero él mismo se había metido en un callejón sin salida.  
\- No hay mucho que contar. Es un par de años mayor que yo así que iba a otra clase. Era muy popular ya por entonces. Jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto, era muy buen atleta, no entiendo cómo no se dedicó a los deportes. Así no tendríamos que aguantarlo haciéndose fotos en el museo.  
\- ¿Qué te hizo que lo odias tanto? ¿Era un bully?  
Jared se sonrojó aún más, le ardían las mejillas y temía que sus gafas metálicas se derritieran.  
\- Nada. Ni siquiera hablé con él en los años que coincidimos en el instituto, sólo lo conocía porqué era el héroe del Queens High.  
\- ¿Te quitó la novia? ¿O el novio?  
Ahora le estaban sudando las sienes. ¿Por qué tenía que haber mencionado que había ido al insti con Ackles? Movió la cabeza energéticamente.  
\- No, no, es simplemente que se pavoneaba delante de todo el mundo, todo el mundo lo adoraba. Sonreía y las chicas (y algunos chicos) caían a sus pies. Chasqueaba los dedos y pasaba de curso. Abría la boca y se le concedía todo lo que pedía. Lo perdí de vista cuando terminó la secundaria. Pero luego empezó a aparecer en carteles publicitarios, portadas de revistas, etc. Me irrita.  
\- No tienes nada que envidiarle, Jared. – le dijo Samantha. Esta vez la mujer estaba visiblemente más relajada. – Tienes un trabajo que muchos desearían, eres un chico atractivo y estoy segura que tus amigos te aprecian. Tu novia debe…  
Jared negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Novio?  
Volvió a negar.  
\- Así que estás soltero y sin compromiso. Bueno, todo lo demás sigue siendo cierto.  
\- Tampoco tengo amigos.  
Su jefa lo miró con algo parecido a la lástima.  
\- Da igual. Tú vales más que un modelo que gana millones de dólares, que viaja por todo el mundo, vive rodeado de lujos y es casi venerado como un dios.  
Tras decir esto, se levantó de la silla dando por finalizada su mini reunión preparatoria para lo que se les venía encima a la mañana siguiente.

 

Jensen Ackles era un mocoso mal criado a quién nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse. Su asistente, Misha Collins, había tenido que aguantar aquella mañana una serie de improperios de su parte porqué había osado despertarlo a la 6 interrumpiendo así su sueño reparador. El hecho que tuvieran que estar en el MOMA a las 8 parecía no importarle. Se duchó, se vistió y desayunó sin dejar de proferir insultos.  
\- ¿No hay horas en el día que tenían que programar la sesión fotográfica a primera hora de la mañana? ¿No entienden que yo necesito dormir 8 horas para estar al cien por cien?  
\- Es el horario que tenía disponible el museo. – le respondió Collins mientras viajaban en una limo rumbo a su destino.  
\- ¿De veras? ¿Qué hacen el resto del día? Es un museo, por el amor de dios, no tienen mucha actividad que digamos.  
Collins quiso morderse la lengua pero finalmente le contestó:  
\- No deberías beber tanto té. Estriñe.  
Ackles lo miró y sonrió sardónicamente.  
\- Y tú deberías follar al menos una vez al año. Es el mejor antiarrugas. 

Habían convertido una de las salas de conferencias en camerino y vestuario. La ropa que Jensen iba a ponerse para la sesión estaba preparada. La peluquera y la maquilladora se pusieron manos a la obra en cuanto el famoso modelo se sentó en una de las sillas. El fotógrafo estudiaba el espacio, la luz, los cuadros y las esculturas para encontrar el lugar perfecto para sus retratos. Samantha Smith se presentó primero al fotógrafo y luego al modelo, manteniendo la compostura en todo momento. Aunque cierto era que era mucho más guapo que en las revistas, pero Samantha era una mujer felizmente casada, madura y no una quinceañera. Su ayudante, en cambio, era incapaz de controlar sus nervios. Se había escondido en los aseos pues no se atrevía a enfrentarse a su antiguo compañero de instituto. Lo había visto salir de la sala-camerino acompañado de sus asistentes rumbo a uno de los jardines para comenzar con las primeras fotografías. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga azul marino con rayas horizontales blancas y unos pantalones también blancos, los pies descalzos: era una obra de arte de carne y huesos. Jared estaba seguro que en otra vida debía haber sido un recaudador de impuestos o un tele operador de compañía telefónica para que en la vida presente estuviera sufriendo tal karma.  
Decidió salir finalmente de su escondite y observar la sesión desde una distancia prudencial. Ackles era todo un profesional, sabía cómo posar, cómo mirar a la cámara para enamorarla, era simplemente perfecto. Jared odiaba que fuera tan perfecto porqué desde que posó sus ojos sobre él en cuanto llegó al Queens High su vida amorosa se convirtió en una novela de Barbara Cartland y su vida sexual en una película de Corbin Fisher. Claro que no en la realidad sino en su mente, en la vida real tanto sus relaciones amorosas como sexuales se parecían a las de las amebas.

\- Pierde aceite.  
Jared se dio la vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando. No era otro que Osric Chau, el joven becario de su departamento. Lo miró como si no entendiera el idioma que hablaba.  
\- Ackles – movió la cabeza en dirección al susodicho – Es una reinona.  
Jared se colocó las gafas y siguió mirando al joven con incredulidad.  
\- Eso es ofensivo, Chau. – le respondió.  
\- Padalecki, soy gay, tengo gaydar y sé de lo qué estoy hablando.  
\- El gaydar no existe. Es un mito. Como el punto G.  
El chico rió a carcajadas, pero bajó la voz y se acercó a él como para confesarle un secreto.  
\- ¿Te han metido una polla o un vibrador por el culo alguna vez? Ahí tienes tu punto G.  
Jared enrojeció hasta las cejas.  
\- ¿Es necesario ser tan crudo?  
\- Me provocas. – Osric no apartaba la mirada del modelo – A ese le metía yo…..  
\- Para, para. – le ordenó levantando la mano. – Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?  
\- Me enteré de la noticia y he venido a cotillear un poco. No me iba a perder una cosa así.  
Se escuchó un sonoro “shhhhh” que provenía de la zona donde se estaba desarrollando la sesión fotográfica. La voz de Ackles los hizo dar un respingo.  
\- ¡Silencio! Necesito concentración.  
Jared enrojeció de nuevo mientras Osric alzaba las cejas y decía:  
\- Menudo estreñido. Está bueno pero….  
\- ¡¿Es que estáis sordos?!  
Samantha Smith apareció frente a ellos de la nada con cara de pocos amigos. Tras ella, un enfurecido Jensen Ackles. Jared rezó para que en aquellos precisos instantes se desatara el diluvio universal y la inundación se lo llevara.  
\- No me importa tener público, pero siempre exijo que mi público permanezca callado. El mío es un trabajo muy serio, no soy un mono de feria.  
\- Lo siento, señor Ackles. – se disculpó Samantha. – Ahora, por favor, Chau y Pada…¿Chau, que está haciendo usted aquí?  
\- No quería perderme la fiesta.  
\- ¿Fiesta? – Ackles se plantó frente al joven asiático, le sacaba casi medio cuerpo de altura – Esto no es un circo.  
Un hombre elegante pero con pinta de contable corrió hacia Jensen para apartarlo del chico.  
\- No hace falta ponerse así, Jensen. Los muchachos sólo estaban comentando la jugada.  
\- ¿Ahora estamos en un partido de baseball, Collins?  
El tal Collins iba a responderle pero el modelo fijó la mirada en Jared y dijo:  
\- Yo a ti te conozco.  
Ahora Collins, Osric y Samantha también habían fijado la mirada en él esperando una respuesta. Jared estaba rojo, sudaba hasta por las plantas de los pies y suplicaba a las fuerzas de la naturaleza que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.  
Tragó saliva. Visto tan de cerca, era mucho más guapo que en las portadas o los anuncios. La madurez le había sentado de maravilla. Lo recordaba en el instituto con esa belleza clásica, casi femenina y ahora se había convertido en un hombre hermoso, masculino, perfecto.  
\- Fuimos al mismo instituto. – tartamudeó  
Jensen pareció relajarse y sonrió.  
\- Claro. Eres el empollón que ganaba siempre las competiciones de debate, el sabiondo larguirucho del flequillo y las gafas grandes.  
Osric soltó una carcajada, Jensen lo miró unos instantes con mirada asesina.  
\- Collins, cuando hayamos terminado nos lo llevamos a almorzar. – Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Jared – Tenemos que recordar viejos tiempos.  
Samantha y Chau se había quedado boquiabiertos. Jared reaccionó al instante.  
\- No, no, no, gracias, señor Ackles, pero yo trabajo aquí y tengo que trabajar hoy. Es un día de trabajo y hay mucho trabajo hoy ¿verdad, señora Smith?  
Jared dirigió su mejor expresión de corderito a su jefa, pero esta le sonrió y le respondió:  
\- Puede tomarse el día libre, Padalecki. Un reencuentro entrañable, sin duda.  
\- Pues todo arreglado. – Jensen se frotó las manos. El fotógrafo se empezaba a impacientar así que volvió a lo que había venido a hacer.  
En cuanto se hubo alejado, Jared se giró hacia su jefa y casi sacando relámpagos por los ojos le dijo:  
\- En menudo embrollo me has metido. Si precisamente hay alguien en el mundo con quien no quiero almorzar en mi vida es Jensen Ackles. Mañana presentaré mi dimisión, me has vendido.  
Samantha, que lo conocía bien, no se tomó sus amenazas seriamente:  
\- Con el dramatismo que le pones siempre a todo, deberías haberte dedicado al teatro.  
Jared resopló y se alejó de allí mientras oía a Osric que le gritaba:  
\- Recuerda: gaydar, punto G.  
Un nuevo “shhhhhhhh” los hizo callar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jared no entendía qué hacía allí, se estaba preguntando cómo un mierdecilla pinchado en un palo como era él había conseguido sentarse en uno de los más caros y prestigiosos clubs de karaoke de la ciudad. Aparentemente, era el lugar preferido de Jensen Ackles para tener un distendido y provechoso almuerzo. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas desde la invitación. Prácticamente no había dicho nada durante el trayecto en la limo. Ackles no había dejado de hablar del insti, de éste y de aquel, de sus amigos, de si Jason Manns era ahora un famoso cantante folk, de que Joanna se había convertido en modelo de Playboy, de que le habían ofrecido a él mismo posar desnudo para Playgirl. A Jared no le interesaba nada de lo que decía pues no conocía a ninguno de sus ex compañeros de instituto. Un momento. ¿Le habían ofrecido posar para Playgirl? El entrecejo le sudaba y el tejano que vestía empezaba a estrechársele en la entrepierna.  
Ackles ordenó sushi y una botella de sake para los dos. Collins se había esfumado. Jared acababa de darse cuenta que estaba a solas con Ackles, en un local con poca luz y a punto de ponerse a beber alcohol.  
\- No recuerdo mucho de los años en el Queens High. – dijo finalmente. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba destrozando el My Way en el escenario.  
\- ¿Tienes Alzheimer o algo? – fue la respuesta de Jensen – No hace tanto, no puedes haberte olvidado.  
Cogió un pedazo de pescado crudo con los palillos, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida, y se lo llevó a la boca.  
\- Digamos que no fue la mejor época de mi vida. Bueno, ninguna época ha sido la mejor de mi vida.  
Sólo se había tomado un chupito de sake ¿por qué estaba soltando lo que no debía?  
\- Pero eras listo, sacabas buenas notas y ahora tienes un buen trabajo. Aburrido, pero importante. – Jensen hablaba sin dejar de comer ni beber y sin dejar de mirarlo con cierta intensidad, como si Jared fuera un fotógrafo a punto de sacarle la mejor instantánea.  
Bebió dos chupitos más. El alcohol empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza. Ahora era una mujer la que destrozaba un tema clásico, en este caso Yesterday. Jensen miró hacia el escenario y gritó:  
\- Por favor, qué sosería.  
Se levantó, sacó a la mujer del escenario y se preparó para cantar la siguiente canción. No era otra que el I’m Too Sexy de Right Said Fred. No lo hacía nada mal, la entonación, el ritmo y el contoneo de caderas era perfecto. Durante la estrofa: “I’m a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk”, guiñó el ojo a Jared y le sonrió con algo parecido a la lascivia. O eso es lo que Jared se había imaginado. Era todo tan surrealista, como haberse metido en un cuadro de Magritte. El surrealismo alcanzó cotas absurdas cuando la siguiente canción resultó ser Like A Virgin y Jensen siguió con su interpretación. En uno de los momentos de su actuación, cuando el “touched for the very first time”, se pasó la mano por la entrepierna como un vulgar stripper. No es que Jared supiera mucho de strippers pero lo suficiente. Iba a vengarse de su jefa sin duda alguna por haberle empujado a aceptar la cita con Ackles.  
Jared se dio cuenta que había cometido un error gravísimo en cuanto se vio sobre el escenario del karaoke berreando el Another One Bites The Dust de Queen junto a Ackles. Éste le había pasado el brazo por la cintura y se le arrimaba demasiado. El maldito sake le había traicionado, le había obligado a hacer cosas que ni en sus pesadillas sería capaz de hacer. Se sentía transtornado, fuera de lugar, harto. Así que se deshizo del brazo de Jensen y bajó del escenario medio tambaleándose. El modelo siguió con su fiesta particular mientras Jared se dirigía al guardarropa a coger sus cosas. Iba a marcharse de allí, a olvidarse de Ackles, a emigrar a Alaska si hacía falta. Siempre podía fundar un museo del esculturas de hielo allí. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Jensen mirándolo con sorpresa.  
\- ¿Dónde demonios piensas ir? Lo estábamos pasando bien y ahora tenía pensado llevarte a tomar un café para seguir recordando los buenos tiempos.  
\- ¡No hay nada que recordar! – Jared estaba furioso, muy furioso, tanto, que no pudo contener las palabras que salieron de su boca: - Te odio ¿sabes? No te imaginas lo mucho que te odio, desde que eras el chico popular del Queens High. Quiero sacarte de mi cabeza, de mi vida, pero estás siempre presente, desde entonces, y no he podido dejar de odiarte.  
Jensen parpadeó y sonrió con cierta sorna:  
\- Ya sabes que del odio al amor hay una delgada línea.  
Jared se enfureció aún más, apretó los puños y deseó pegarle un puñetazo en esa deliciosa boca carnosa, pero también deseó agarrarlo del cuello y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Un flash de luz justo en su cara lo sacó de su confusión, vio a un hombre con una cámara haciéndoles fotografías y salir corriendo cuando Collins apareció de la nada para increparlo. Se sintió mareado y acabó desmayándose como una de esas damiselas románticas salidas de la pluma de Austen o Brontë.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Se despertó en su apartamento con vistas a Central Park. Le dolía todo y en la cabeza tenía un martillo instalado. Lo habían desnudado completamente y lo habían metido en la cama. Se puso la almohada sobre la cara cuando recordó lo sucedido en el club de karaoke. Luego, echó un vistazo al reloj digital sobre la mesilla: eran las 10:32 de la mañana, del día siguiente, de un día laborable en el que debía estar ya en el MOMA. Se levantó como pudo y se metió en la ducha. Samantha lo iba a despedir, menudo irresponsable estaba hecho. Prefirió no pensar cómo había llegado a su apartamento tras el desmayo y quién le había quitado la ropa y lo había metido en la cama.  
Mientras se tomaba un café y recitaba mentalmente posibles excusas sobre su falta de profesionalidad, su móvil vibró. Lo cogió y vio en la pantallita el número de Osric, tenía varias llamadas suyas. Descolgó.  
\- No me digas que están todos avergonzados de mí y que están ya redactando mi carta de despido.  
\- ¿Qué? Samantha está encantadísima, parece una quinceañera en un concierto de One Direction. El director está más que satisfecho: publicidad de la buena para el museo. Cuenta, cuenta ¿encontrasteis el punto G juntos?  
\- Estoy desayunando, Chau, por favor. Ahora mismo voy para allá. Hay muchos asuntos que tratar. No sé si podrán perdonar mi comportamiento.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres famoso, Jared. No creo que necesites volver al trabajo.  
El tono de voz del chico no era burlón ni sarcástico, hablaba con seriedad, pero Jared no entendía nada.  
\- Un momento – prosiguió Osric- no has visto los tabloides ni la televisión ni has entrado en internet ¿verdad? ¿No sabes nada? Ay madre.  
Jared estaba empapado en sudor. No necesitaba saber nada, no quería saber nada, sólo deseaba que llegara el holocausto nuclear.  
\- Nos vemos luego, Chau. Eso si no decido raparme el pelo y marcharme con los Hare Krishna.  
Colgó el móvil y corrió hacia su ordenador. Allí estaban, en la primera página de la web de TMZ, las fotos de él y Ackles frente al guardarropa del club de karaoke, con el titular El supermodelo Jensen Ackles y su novio se pelean en público. Buscó en otras páginas, en todas ellas las mismas fotos junto a: Pelea de enamorados, Jensen Ackles y su novio discuten, Jensen Ackles saca de quicio hasta a sus conquistas.  
Ni los Hare Krishna ni la guerra nuclear iban a ayudarle, necesitaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter o, mejor incluso, la máquina del tiempo de H. G. Wells. No sabía si reír o llorar. Su vida, de repente, se había convertido en un poema dadaísta. Se había convertido en el laberinto de Teseo donde el Minotauro era Jensen Ackles.  
Se dispuso a llamar a Samantha para aclarar las cosas. Todo el museo debía estar cotilleando. Con razón al director le había parecido buena publicidad si todo el mundo creía que el ayudante de la conservadora del departamento de pintura y escultura era, en realidad, el novio del supermodelo Ackles. Aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra, Ackles jamás sería nada suyo.  
En cuanto cogió el móvil de nuevo para llamar a la oficina de Samantha, el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Suspiró con exasperación y abrió la puerta esperando encontrar al pesado de Chau tras ella. Pero se topó con el mismísimo Minotauro. La perfección y la elegancia personificadas. Se quedó clavado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.  
\- Venía a comprobar que estuvieras bien, que no te hubieras asfixiado con tu propio vómito y eso. – Jensen le guiñó el ojo. – Ahora eres mi novio así que tengo que cuidar de ti.  
Jared se sintió enrojecer , le hervía la sangre. Lo mandó pasar porqué no quería montar una escenita en el rellano, bastante escenita había montado ya en el club.  
\- Creo que dejé claro mis sentimientos hacia ti. Lo que pasó después no debió haber pasado. – le dijo en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta.  
\- Así es la fama. Es impredecible. Y lo que tiene que pasar siempre acaba pasando.  
Jensen se paseaba por el apartamento observando todo.  
\- No está mal. Cuando te trajimos ayer no pude fijarme bien.  
Jared lo miraba fijamente, el labio inferior le temblaba. A Jensen le recordó a uno de esos dibujos de anime con la enorme gota de sudor en la frente.  
\- Te desmayaste porqué habías bebido demasiado y la comida no te sentó bien. Recobraste el sentido al poco tiempo y vomitaste sobre la cara moqueta del club. Me costó una pequeña fortuna pagar la limpieza. Te subimos a la limo, buscamos tu dirección en tu documento de identidad y vinimos aquí. Te saqué las llaves de tu pantalón y entramos. Te desvestimos porqué apestabas y te metimos en la cama para que durmieras la mona. Nada más.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? – fue la respuesta de Jared.  
\- Me odias. Me odias mucho, mucho. Y resulta que yo también te odio a ti.  
Jensen se le acercó peligrosamente.  
\- No te puedes imaginar lo que te odiaba en el insti, cuando te veía por los pasillos, en los debates, en las gradas durante las competiciones deportivas. Me dabas tanta rabia, el listillo, el preferido de los profesores.  
Se había parado a escasos centímetros de Jared y le hablaba con un tono de voz más parecido al de un actor porno en acción que al de un chulo de instituto.  
\- Mi odio ha sido tan grande todo este tiempo que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Y resulta que voy y te encuentro. Precisamente en el lugar apropiado para un empollón sosainas. Y resulta que has crecido y sigues siendo larguirucho y llevando gafas, pero te has convertido en el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Y eso hace que te odie tanto que sólo desee follarte en todas las posturas del kama sutra.  
Jared tragó saliva. Estaba seguro que todo aquello era simplemente un mal sueño y despertaría de nuevo en su cama, volvería al MOMA, a su trabajo, sin rastro alguno de Ackles.  
\- Te odio. – le repitió.  
\- Y yo a ti.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jared Padalecki acabó casándose con el modelo Jensen Ackles. Juntos descubrieron sus respectivos puntos G de todas las maneras posibles, viajaron por todo el mundo visitando los más importantes museos y clubs de karaoke y dieron mucha publicidad gratuita al MOMA, como si la necesitara. 

Osric acabó siendo el ayudante de la conservadora del departamento de pintura y escultura, la cual, llegaría a convertirse en directora. Collins siguió sin follar ni siquiera una vez al año y teniendo que aguantar improperios del mocoso mal criado Ackles, el cual si bien estaba enamorado y todo eso, seguía siendo igual de engreído y arrogante.

Y colorín, colorado, esta historieta se ha acabado.

FIN.


End file.
